neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
July 19th through July 24th
Menu Recipes from July 19th to the 24th. 'July 19' Breakfast Lentil, Apple and Turkey Wrapepicurious.com *Recipe by Melissa Clark and Photo by Dana Gallagher Apple Crumb Coffee Cakesdelish.com *Recipe from Food & Wine and Photo by Con Paulos Gloomy Day Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by MOTTSBELA and Photo by CC♥’s2bake Dinner Catherine's Spicy Chicken Soupallrecipes.com *Recipe by AUNTTAF and Photo by Lumikuu Amazing Bacon Cheeseburger Tacosrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Old El Paso Cherry Swirled Cheesecakeallrecipes.com *Recipe by EAGLE BRAND and Photo by mominml Passion Fruit Iced Teapunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Jennifer Yu 'July 20' Breakfast Egg and Vegetable Wrapmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by James Carrier Peanut Butter and Jelly Barsepicurious.com *Recipe by Lauren Chattman and Photo by Dan Forbes Ultra-Rich Hot Chocolatefood.com *Recipe by Bev and Photo by Juenessa Dinner Grilled Maui Burgersallrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from Campbell's Kitchen Civil War Macaroni and Cheesesimplyrecipes.com Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Mocha Ice Popseatingwellcom *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Chocolate Almond Coffee Granitarecipe.com *Recipe by Better Homes and Gardens and Photo by Unknown 'July 21' Breakfast Fruited Oatmealallrecipes.com *Recipe by Janice Hensley and Photo by Allrecipes Cinnamon Streusel Baked Donutstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Heather Southern Sweet Teafood.com *Recipe by ratherbeswimmin' and Photo by Hey Jude Dinner Salmon Club Sandwichepicurious.com *Recipe by Cheryl Alters Jamison and Bill Jamison and Photo by Mark Thomas Beet and Quinoa Taboulifinecooking.com Recipe and Photo by Beatroce Peltre Carrot Cupcakesrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Family Circle Hawaiian Smoothieeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well 'July 22' Breakfast Smoked Salmon Breakfast Burritomyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Ian Bagwell Strawberry-Orange Muffinseatingwell.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Eating Well Blackberry Lemonadetasteofhome.com *Recipe by Rich Murray and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Stuffed Tomato Flowersrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Sichuan Braised Codfinecooking.com *Recipe by Tony Rosenfield and Photo by Scott Phillips Mocha Fudge Browniestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Chloe Honeydew-Cucumber Shake with Cucumber Granitafinecooking.com *Recipe by Adam Reid and Photo by Scott Phillips 'July 23' Breakfast Kiwi Chicken Tostadasrecipe.com *Recipe by and Photo from Heart-Healthy Living Hibiscus Loaf Cakeseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Maria del Mar Sacasa Keoke Coffeemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset, Photo by Annabelle Breakey, and Styling by Randy Mon Dinner Strawberry Kiwi Saladrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Tyson Grilled and Ready Chicken Hibiscus/Jamica Flower Enchiladasfood.com *Recipe by I Wish I Could Cook and Photo by Rita~ Kiwi-Pomegranate Angel Piesepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet and Photo by Romulo Yanes Hibiscus-Lime Teafoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Guy Fieri and Photo by Food Network 'July 24' Breakfast Spiced Waffles with Caramelized Applesepicurious.com *Recipe by Dorrie Greenspan and Photo by Brian Leatart Basic Fruit Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by STARGIRL577 and Photo by Allrecipes Mexican-Style Coffeeallrecipes.com *Recipe by OLIVIANOVA and Photo by kris Dinner Taco Turkey Burgerstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Tayna Schroeder Taiwanese Shaved Ice with Fruitspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Bee Yinn Low Tiramisu Coffee Dessertallrecipes.com *Recipe by Jackie Smith and Photo by RecipeAddict After Dinner Coffee Ice Cream Sodasfinecooking.com *Recipe by Lauren Chattman and Photo by Scott Phillips 'References'